Los primeros dos
by MJess
Summary: ¿Como habrá sido para Julian enterarse del embarazo de Grace?


Los primeros dos

 _Cuatro meses y medio después de romper la maldición…_

El corazón de Grace latía acelerado mientras miraba las dos rayitas rojas en la barita del test de embarazo que había comprado esta tarde al salir del trabajo. Su estomago se revolvió por la alegría y el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

¡Dios! No lo podía creer, estaba embarazada.

Grace se levanto del borde da la bañera donde estaba sentada y se tambaleo hacia el espejo sobre el lava manos, estaba pálida. Se alejo para ver el reflejo de su cuerpo, no notaba ni un cambio en su vientre, estaba igual que siempre.

Paso las manos por la piel e imagino al bebe que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Un niño o niña de ella y Julián.

No pudo evitarlo y lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. ¡Estaba embarazada!

No podía esperar a decírselo a Julián, estaría tan feliz.

Las manos de Grace temblaban al acercarlas a la manilla de la puerta cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

¿Y si no soy una buena madre?

El alma de Grace callo a sus pies. Julián era increíble con los niños, estaba hecho para ellos, y ellos lo amaban nada más conocerlo. A ella tampoco le iba mal, pero en comparación a él, ella no tenia practica, en su trabajado no interactuaba con niños y fuera de él solo veía a los hijos de sus vecinos unas pocas veces a la semana.

Retrocedió y volvió a sentarse, no podía enloquecer por esto, Julián la ayudaría, el estaría feliz ¿Cierto?

Jesús, María, José. ¿Y si no era así? Llevábamos muy poco juntos y aun no habíamos hablado de hijos con seriedad, solo se habían dicho un par de comentarios lanzados al aire. Julián estaba muy emocionado y ocupado, comenzando a preparase para dar clases de Historia Antigua en la universidad, tal vez no quisiera cargar con un hijo aun.

¿Que si Julián no amaba a su hijo como había amado a Atolycus y a Calista? Ellos siempre estaban en sus pensamientos, y Grace sabia que cada vez que Julián estaba cerca de un niño o niña, eran los rostros de sus hijos los que veía. Incluso Grace los amaba profundamente, y ni siquiera eran sus hijos ni los había conocido, pero el amor de Julián era tan profundo que Grace había comenzado a sentir lo mismo por ellos.

Grace se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, estaba exagerando. Solo estaba nerviosa porque esto era algo realmente grande.

Ambos serian padres y todo saldría bien.

Grace cerró los ojos e imagino a su bebe, una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Imaginaba a un niño pequeño de cabello oscuro y ojos azules como su padre, o a una niña rubia y de ojos grises correteando por la casa.

Poco a poco comenzó a relajarse y a acostumbrarse con la idea, su respiración se normalizo y pudo pensar con claridad.

Estaba loca si pensaba por un segundo que Julián no amaría al bebe al igual que a sus hijos, y en cuanto a sus habilidades de madre, aprendería sobre la marcha y siempre tendría a su maravilloso general macedonio para ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

―Grace, ¿Todo bien?

Grace levanto la mirada al oír la voz de Julián a través de la puerta cerrada del baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada ahí? Sentía como si hubieran sido horas.

El nerviosismo regreso al pensar en contarle las noticias a Julián, sentía mil mariposas en el estomago y le sudaban las palmas. Se mordió el labio y pensó en la mejor manera de decirle todo al hombre de su vida.

―No pasa nada, salgo en un minuto.

Julián escucho a Grace contestarle al otro lado de la puerta.

Sabía que algo estaba pasando, Grace había estado rara por la mañana y al llegar lo había saludado con un beso y se había encerrado inmediatamente en el baño. Él la había seguido y llevaba unos veinte minutos esperándola sentado en el borde de la cama.

Hace minutos que no se escuchaba nada dentro, la curiosidad y preocupación ya lo estaban exasperando.

¿Qué diablos hacia ahí dentro?

Se levanto y camino hasta estar frente a la puerta cerrada e intento escuchar algo. Nada.

Pasó sus manos por la cabeza y volvió a la cama.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron por un minuto a su próximo puesto de profesor en la universidad. Realmente estaba entusiasmado por eso, sentía que por fin podía ser algo más que un guerrero. Dentro de un par de meses comenzaría ir a la universidad para familiarizarse más con las clases y los alumnos.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Grace por fin abrió la puerta.

La vio salir y noto que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y tenía una extraña mirada, entre emoción y nerviosismo.

Julián abrió los brazos y ella camino para pararse entre sus piernas para recibir su abrazo.

― ¿Está todo bien amor?― Pregunto Julián enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

―Sí, yo solo necesitaba unos pocos minutos.

Grace apoyo las manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlo.

―Mmm ― Julián levanto el rostro y atrajo a Grace para un beso abrazador. ― Amo cuando me tocas Grace, ven y déjame besarte en todo el cuerpo.

Julián intento acostarla sobre la cama pero Grace se lo impidió.

―Veras, justamente ahora no puedo, tengo algo que hacer.

Grace se hubiera reído de la expresión de confusión que puso Julián al escucharla, pero tenía que aparentar y mordió su labio para evitar una risa nerviosa.

―Acabas de llegar ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? ― Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Grace lo empujo para que se recostara en la cama y luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, Julián subió automáticamente las manos y la sujeto por la cadera para frotarla contra él.

Ella lo besó y se alejo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, ya casi sin soportar la emoción.

―Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras.

Julián volvió a fruncir el ceño.

―Fuimos de compras ayer.

Grace se mordió de nuevo el labio y le contestó.

―Así es, pero olvidamos algunas cosas, como un moisés, un par de biberones y ropa muy pequeña.

Grace sonrió abiertamente al ver la expresión de Julián, estaba con la boca abierta y sus ojos se habían abierto con incredulidad.

―También querremos comprar un montón de comida para mis antojos y muchas cremas y lociones para que frotes mi barriga y mis pies.

Julián seguía sin poder decir palabra y Grace ya no pudo aguantar más la risa de felicidad.

Espero unos segundos a que Julián respirara y se hiciera a la idea.

De pronto la sujeto firmemente por las caderas y se sentó con ella en sus piernas, luego subió las manos y le tomo el rostro entre ambas.

― ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Grace?

―Estoy diciendo que estamos embarazados Julián.

Julián apretó la mandíbula y miro fija y seriamente a Grace, y justo cuando Grace sentía que había arruinado todo por la forma de decírselo, él la volteo y la acostó sobre la cama para levantarle la camisa que llevaba puesta y mirarle el vientre.

Grace lo miro con nerviosismo mientras él seguía con la mandíbula muy tensa y no apartaba la mirada de ella sin decir palabra.

―Julián yo…

Grace se quedo sin aire cuando Julián puso ambas manos sobre su vientre y se acerco a besarlo. Lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al ver la expresión de Julián, sus ojos estaban brillantes y rebosantes de amor.

Sus manos recorrieron su piel y siguió besándola hasta que Grace levanto las manos y acaricio sus mejillas. Julián levanto el rostro sin soltarla aun.

―Grace. ― Su voz se quebró y dio otro vistazo hacia abajo. ― Gracias Grace, oh mi amor ¡Gracias!

Grace rio entre lagrimas y continuó mirando como el miraba y besaba su vientre, al hijo de ambos.

Después de un rato el subió por su cuerpo hasta estar sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso.

La beso sin detenerse hasta que ninguno de los dos tuvo aire para continuar.

―Grace, yo… no sé qué decir, esto es increíble. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Gracias por este regalo, oh Dioses no lo puedo creer. Te amo, los amo a los dos, más que a nada en este universo ― Volvió a besarla salvajemente mientras Grace lloraba y reía y envolvía los brazos y piernas alrededor de él.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y Julián seguía acostado en la cama mirando a Grace dormir a su lado, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Cerro lo ojos por un segundo y permitió que todo el amor que sentía por esa mujer lo golpeara nuevamente. No creía que pudiera ser tan feliz, sentía que su vida era perfecta.

Se movió lentamente y destapó a Grace para poder mirar su cuerpo desnudo, relajada a su lado mientras dormía. Acerco el rostro a su vientre y se permitió soñar con la bebe que crecía en el interior. Levanto la mirada para comprobar que no había despertado a Grace y susurró.

―Haré todo lo que pueda para que seas el bebe más feliz en el mundo, lo juro por todo lo que tengo. Serás el más amado y afortunado de todos. Te amo a ti y a tu madre. No puedo esperar a verte.

Beso la piel a la que hablaba, volvió a cubrir a Grace y se acostó a su lado pasando un brazo a su alrededor para acercar más a su hijo y a ella y durmió, como no lo había hecho en siglos.


End file.
